Return of The Magician's Nephew
by xJohnsFutureHopex
Summary: The old friends; Digory Kirke and Polly Plummer reunite together again almost crossing into adulthood and journey to Narnia for their second and last time. Both will soon figure out something worth knowing but will it be worked out? Read and find out. R!
1. Telegram from Polly

**Author's Notes:** I might not do everything like towards to ending of The Magician's Nephew. This is my own version either you like it or not. This story takes place nine years after Digory and Polly's first adventure and now they are reaching adulthood.

_**I rated this story T because I have no idea what I may write next, but this is an interesting idea by far that I had along with A Star's Journal. I hope you enjoy and please Review. I love me some reviews.**_

***********************

It is December 22nd 1894, a very cold day in Northern England. It had rained during the night and all that was on the grass was frost. The trees and the wood had no trace of leaves only more frost on the hanging branches. There were no birds not even a rooster out to welcome the new morning in song. All that was heard were rolling winds in the misty cool air. All was silent around the now eighteen year old Digory Kirke who will have his nineteenth birthday soon in six more days.

The golden brown headed young man swooped up on a frosted fence to sit down while gazing over the scenery. Digory swooped his long bangs aside taking in a deep breath as well letting it out watching the steam float in the air from his mouth. He was finally living in the country again. He and his mother moved back to their manor after his father Derek came back from traveling the world. One day, Digory thought, one day I will travel the world. The only place Digory went was the Safari in Africa a year ago with his father. Digory remembered that he and his father had to help a poor innocent lion cub out of a mud pit next to its dead mother who had given up.

It was something Digory will always remember. The sadness in the cubs' eyes, the same sadness Aslan gave to him on his adventure to Narnia long ago when he was ten with his great best friend Polly. Digory's green eyes grew fonder thinking of her and a smile curled around his lips. He missed her so much. She was a real true friend to him. It had been three years since he's seen her.

"Happy Birthday Digory," A memory on his fourteenth birthday of Polly came to his mind like whiplash. Digory smiled more.

Digory thought of all the great times he had with Polly before departing from her. Digory had always wanted to visit her but they lived almost a week away from each other and Digory's father had always kept him busy with running their manor and huge acres of land.

Digory sighed and began to jump off from the fence when the cold winds rolled and he tugged his black coat tighter around him and dug out his black and gray cap and placed it on his head. His long brown hair in the back prickled out very wavy and thick. Reaching again in his right pocket Digory pulled out his mittens, but blew on his hands first before putting them on his hands as he walked down the hill towards his lake.

While walking down Digory saw what he thought was a boulder a snow fox frightened in Digory's presence and scattered off. Digory chuckled under his breath. "If you were Narnian, you would know I would not harm you." Digory spoke to himself about the frightened fox.

Coming up to the lake which was already half frozen Digory searched for a pebble and grasped one in his grip. Surely, he thought some more, I could perhaps write Polly a telegram and tell her I would love to visit sometime.

Digory thrusted the pebble with a twist of his hand and watched it skip over the water five times before the thick ice stopped it. Life Digory had just found out without his friend Polly was boring. He kicked a block of dried dirt into the lake miserably.

Digory was turning to go back towards the manor to write telegram for Polly when his neighbor screamed from behind. "Mr. Digory Kirke!"

Digory turned to see little Olivia Macready who was only eight years old running towards him with something in her hand. She was a sweet little neighbor who always wore her long black hair in pigtails; she wore glasses, but also had this adorable look to her with amazing cheekbones.

"Hullo there Olivia," Digory looked back at what the girl was bringing. "What do you have there?"

Olivia waited to tell Digory as soon as she caught up in front of him taking deep breaths. "This telegram here is for you. It came in my parents' mail instead of yours for some reason." She handed it to Digory.

Digory opened it up skimming past the note to look at the name which said 'Polly Plummer from Oxford University' from three months ago. Digory smiled growing excited on the inside and patted Olivia's back. "Thank you Olivia." Digory mentioned before running up the hill back to the manor. The smell from the cold was some sort of minty pine smell up top the hill as he headed straight for his drive towards the door.

Once inside the butler and a maid greeted Digory. The butler asked if Digory needed anything hot to drink while the maid scattered quickly to take Digory's heavy coat off. The telegram easily sipped out of Digory's hand caught in the coats sleeve. Digory took it back firmly and told the butler he did not need anything and thanked him. Digory took off his mittens stuffing it into the coat the maid had placed on a rack.

"Digory," A voice called from the top of the stairs which Digory's mother stood. She was very beautiful with natural light blond hair with curls and waves with blue eyes. She wore a long green dress with a rich black hat placed upon her head. She smiled down at her son. "Your face is glowing. What happened?"

Digory smiled at his mother running up to her. "It's been the best news ever after three years. I finally got a new telegram from Polly. Do you remember her?"

"Of course I do, that sweet friend of yours from London now she's a keeper. What is taking you two so long to speak?" She asked.

"That does not matter now. I'm going to write her back and tell her that I'll be visiting her soon." With that Digory kissed his mothers cheek and headed straight for his room.

In the room Digory's fire was still going from the noises of crackles and he pulled a chair from his desk to start unfolding the paper again to read.

In the passage it said Polly was doing fantastic and how much she was missing Digory and their adventures together when they were kids. She also mentioned how much Digory's Uncle Andrew was progressing and that his silver hair went away back to blond. Polly said that the best thing in changes was that she was now attending Oxford University which was the place the telegram said it left from. She was doing great there and was getting into the performing arts side. She also mentioned being a part of some moving picture thing that some Lumiere brothers were doing at a train stop.

Everything Digory was reading about his friend sounded amazing. Once he was done reading Digory was reaching for his empty telegrams and placed one down on his desk with a pen in his hand and a loud knock came on his door.

Digory rolled his eyes and turned in his chair. "Please hold on a minute!"

"You don't have another minute or second Digory," The sound of Digory's father said outside the hall and then the knob turned as his father Derek came in.

"Dad this is very important. I'm trying to write back to Polly."

Derek rolled his dark brown eyes. "You can do it later Digory. Right now we need to go into town and have suiters measure us for our outfits tonight. Now come on."

"Dad why can't I wear the one I got two weeks ago?"

"Because you've already worn it and over the holidays," Derek looked over his son up and down. "You've also shrunk. You need a newer one."

Digory rolled his eyes looking at the blank telegram again and got up obeying his controlling father. "Yes sir."

How much longer will Digory have to listen to his father? There were a lot of things about him Digory could not bare. His father was a great gentleman but maybe Digory wanted to get of England, go to college, get a real job and not live off his family's fortune and money. He wanted so much more.

**********************************************************************************

In the small shop of 'Gary's Suits' even an orchestra of eight were playing their instruments in there as well. Some of the towns' men and their wives stood and bowed at Digory's father as if he were the king of England or something. Even the door men took his tall elegant hat and fur collared coat. Digory placed his hand up to one of them not wanting to take off his coat.

"Digory get a white shirt and black tux this time around. I don't want you picking another grey suit." Derek said at Digory.

"Yes sir,"

"On second thought I'll choose." Derek changed his mind looking at a very expensive tux. Digory looked over his eyes growing huge looking up at the ceiling sighing lowly and annoyed.

"Yes sir," Digory said deeply firmly. The orchestra music seemed to fit every emotion that had been going on.

"How may I help you today misters?" A tall slender man with a rich Italian accent came out holding measuring tape on his arm.

Digory chuckled slightly at when the man said help, it sounded as if he pronounced it like 'hep'.

Surprisingly the man noticed Digory's chuckle. "Do I seem to amuse you young boy?" He asked twisting his skinny gray mustache with his long pricking finger looking morso agitated.

Derek looked over his shoulder to his son and Digory placed on a straight face. "I'm sorry," Digory began to apologize to the man. "I'm sorry to mistake you I was just thinking of a friend for a moment."

"Sure you were," The man spoke deeply toned locking his eyes. "This I assume is your son Derek?"

Derek nodded. "Yes he is and I'm proud too. He's catching the Kirke families charming looks." Derek nudged his son.

Digory felt embarrassed as he looked around and the younger women giggled looking over flirtatiously. Digory wanted to leave then feeling major flushed.

"Now," Digory cut in standing in front of the measuring man with his back turned and arms spread. "About those measurements, let us get the job done now shall we."

The man made a weird noise as if he didn't know what was coming and agreed to take his measurements then. Digory's father ended up getting the expensive black tux and white shirt suit for Digory, which he liked it but it was too expensive when there were other nice ones in the store you could have gotten for less.

Digory waited patiently outside while his father was getting suited and little snow flakes began to fall. On the sidewalks the younger ladies Digory's age recognized him, some bowed and Digory bowed back smiling and some would whisper in their friends' ears. Digory knew what it was, "There's that rich boy Digory Kirke, forget him, if you're not rich yourself you can never have him or his money."

Digory could not stand the girls there at all. If you were poor you were to be with a poor person, and if you were rich you should marry a rich person. Digory's father wanted him to marry Carol Wellman. Carol's father was the second richest man in town having over $12,000.

Digory didn't want Carol nor did he like to be told who to marry just because some one comes from a rich family.

Digory felt relieved when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He can finally go home and finish his telegram for Polly.


	2. Confrontation

**I'm sorry I've not uploaded anything to my stories in a while. College is really taking over. Please enjoy my next chapter. I do not own Magician's Nephew or the canon characters, CS Lewis does. I only own James, Harry and Derek.**

*********************************

The tap was not Digory's father but was James Thorn. Digory felt a warm shiver going up and down his spine. He did not want to see him at all anymore once his father invented seatbelts and safer stirrups seven months ago. James and his family earned 5,000 grand for it as of now and should be getting more throughout next year. They used to live in a small cottage ten miles away from town in the mountains alone and poor. Probably the moments when Digory really liked the way James was.

James was one of Digory's good friends in his childhood before and after Polly came along. James was always the positive thinker, responsible, and independent. Now James had all the qualities Digory disliked to see in rich folk which was stubbornness, selfishness, spoiled, laziness, envy, and competition. He was changed. He had very pale skin, dark hair, and really skinny. He was a few inches taller then Digory.

"Yes James?" Digory nodded politely with a smile tipping his store bought hat with his hand like any gentleman would great some one in the 1800's.

Digory didn't want to start a confrontation between James. Maybe he would go away, Digory thought if he didn't give him that satisfaction that it was bothering him. It didn't work James only took his right hand with a smirk and swiped Digory's hat off his head and on to the ground where wind was starting to pick up and it swayed along with it down the sidewalk. Digory's caddy, Harry quickly caught it and was bringing it back.

James began to laugh throwing his head up and placing his hand on his stomach. "You've got yourself a greater dog then I do Kirke. Does he perhaps know how to roll over and fetch too?" Digory was not bothering to answer James's question and ignored him.

James gave a cliché puppy bark in Digory's face and moved over to the cart where Harry was sitting before and found the cabby's glasses "Fetch Harry!" James took the glasses and threw them down the snow covered road.

"What'd you do that for you jerk?" Digory ran up to Harry and gently took his hat back. Digory reassured him that he'll look. No glasses were found and the snow was beginning to come down. James watched chuckling at Digory with crossed arms.

"Digory you idiot this is a job for your dog!" James called out.

Digory and Harry ignored the snobby boy and later Harry pitched in to look for his glasses as well. They searched by moving piles of snow gently and stepped around cautiously. "Digory, lad let's forget about this. I'll buy another pair next week."

Digory looked up at Harry with shocking eyes. "You will most certainly not. If James and his family will not pay for this damage I will buy you another tomorrow." Digory looked over to James and back at the ground Harry was now walking ahead. Digory took a few steps until something cracked from beneath his shoe like a small shatter of glass.

A devastating look came to Digory's face as he bent down moving his shoe and slowly picked up the lens ear piece of Harry's glasses. A shriek of laughter came from James. Harry grew very angry then, not with Digory but with James. Harry took his whip from a nail and without unwrapping it he waved it in James face whom had automatically stopped laughing. "Leave master Digory alone. He had nothing bad to do with you or harmed you in any way, neither have I." Harry went on lecturing and James started to whimper and caused tiny tears.

Digory rolled his eyes walking up closer with a grin on his face. James became a pouting kind too he assumed very easily. The Derek, Digory's father came out of the suit store with a shocked and sneer look on his face. "Harry!"

Harry stopped yelling and Digory turned to see his father with his mad expression. James was still whimpering and Digory looked to Harry. His face was frightened as if what he had done was wrong.

James looked at Digory's father. "I was only outside having a conversation with Digory about tonight's party and your caddy here threatened me with a whip."

Digory phished and rolled his eyes. "That is not what happened." Digory said looking to his father holding up Harry's broken glasses about to continue on what really happened.

"Be quiet Digory!" Derek hushed his son quickly.

"Continue with your story James." Derek looked away from his son to concentrate only on James. James continued the story of how he wanted to catch up with Digory, and that the glasses being stepped on were an accident by him and that he apologized and that was when Harry threatened him with the whip. It was lie after lie.

"Come on dad," Digory cut in. "You don't actually believe him. It's not how it happened."

"I'm going to tell my parents on your caddy too." James added.

"Shut up James! Your mouth is even bigger then your horrible lies." Dior ferociously tossed his head at James.

"Digory," Derek interrupted. "Get in the cab. We will continue this at home. James." Derek looked over to James who faking a shake. "Go home and do not worry yourself. I hope you and your family are still able to attend our Christmas party tonight."

Digory got into the cab and took his seat.

"I'll be there if Digory is there," James smirked looking into the cab at Digory. "We still need time to catch up my friend."

Digory turned his head away from James and out the other side of his window placing on his store bought hat back on his head.

James said his byes until tonight and Digory tried to make out what his father was telling Harry up front. Digory couldn't believe his father. Not once would he listen to the truth. Digory had a feeling that his father knew the truth but he also knew that his father will not risk a bad reputation even if it's a lie. This is what worried Digory the most.

A few minutes later Derek came in to join his son in the cab with a smile on his face but looked as if he knew he was doing something wrong. Digory watched his fathers feature curiously and scared. Digory glanced to Harry who looked so innocent like a 60 year old would when he finds out he is dying or is about to. His eyes looked tired as if trying hard not to cry. It didn't take Digory long to realize what was happening. His father was firing him.

****************************************************

Digory was silent the entire time back home. His father Derek did the same. Digory knew if he said anything his father would either shut him up or a conflict would arise from them. Digory wanted to sob as he saw his home coming up realizing this was probably the last day he will ever see his friend Harry around.

As the cab came up to a stop Harry opened the door for Digory's father and Derek just glided through without acknowledging Harry. Digory came over and hopped down himself looking at Harry.

"Harry?" Digory was confused with words.

"It's alright lad." Harry said slowly and walked to the right side of the big house probably to gather his things and would be off by tonight elsewhere to find another job.

Digory didn't wait for him to come back instead he rushed into his home and marched up the stairs towards his fathers office.

Luckily his father was in his office but was surrounded by a few dressed up men having cocktails. Derek noticed his son outside the door a few seconds later and urged his men out the room. "That conversation was important. Now what is it Digory?"

"Why did you fire Harry? He did nothing wrong and I could tell you knew he did nothing wrong neither." Digory asked knowing this was more important then the stupid conversation between his father and the men for his company.

"Digory, this conversation can take place around some other time." Derek waved his hand as he rounded his way towards his desk to sit down telling his son to go.

"Dad," Digory walked in further.

Derek threw his arms up. "Please son I'm busy. Go write your telegram to Polly, leave me be."

Digory knew his telegram to Polly was important but this was important too to him. "Please just tell me why you did it?" Digory came up to his fathers' desk and leaned over it not to far but far enough for an answer.

Derek placed a paper and pen in front of him before growing a bit aggravated and glanced up at Digory with harsh dark eyes. "I told you this before and you will more likely understand when you have a family of your own one day and you have a specific reputation to uphold, a good one too that does not involve having people think less of you. What happened today with Harry," Here was an unpleasant chuckle from Derek. "Is an example of showing how people will look at us less if he was still hired."

"Harry is one of you good employees, he even the nicest one and has been a good look out and friend of mine since I was eight years old." Digory spoke out shocked. "He loves this job the both of us including mother we don't look down at him as though he was less. How could you say that?"

"Son he waved a whip in front of James Thorn, his family will be the richest family ever very soon and if Harry was still one of my employees how do you think that will make me look in front of the Thorn's. We probably wouldn't be friends anymore."

Digory crossed his arms. "So even if the whip would have touched James within reach he still would have deserved it. The Thorn's and everyone else around here are only your friends because they look at you as competition."

Derek chuckled. "That's not true son."

"Yes it is!"

Derek met his sons' eyes and the both were silent for a short time. "I thought you and James were friends?" Derek asked.

"We used to be or like I said before his parents look at you only as their competition maybe they forced him to be my friend to catch up with you, your money, and other sorts." Digory said.

"What?" Derek looked at his son confused. "Wha- what do you mean by other sorts."

Digory leaned in at this. "You know like maybe, your ideas."

"That's nonsense Digory." Derek chuckled lightly and stopped with a frown. "You keep it up then I'll disown you as my son."

"I wouldn't worry about that father. I'm legal right now I can disown you as my father first before you could disown me." Digory joked.

"Get out Digory." Derek spoke up in a serious tone.

"I've one more thing to ask you?" Digory urged.

"Yes?"

Digory lapped his arm over the desk. "Would you help Harry? You know give him a raise in his allowance to. He has a family and grand children whom he wants to go to better schools and college."

"I gave him a bonus." Derek said.

"How much?"

"Sixty dollars."

"Sixty dollars?" Digory asked shocked. "That's a hundred dollars less than last years pay."

"I'm the one hosting a Christmas Party this year and some spending had to be made." Derek grew frustrated.

"You can't pay him a few one hundred and forty dollars more? After everything he's done for us." Digory tried to push his father to do the right thing.

"Sorry. Son," Derek changed his mind about talking and got up from his chair and took Digory's arm leading him towards the door. "I'm busy right now so go, go and write that Polly girl bye." Derek shoved Digory out and closed locking his door.

*********************************************

Digory sat at his stationary again in his room trying to figure out what to say in his telegram to Polly. He couldn't think because the Harry situation got to him. Digory sighed and pushed his long bangs back with his hand deciding to take a brake away from it for a while and he stood near his window and sat at the side for almost an hour when he saw Harry with his luggage and he was to take the cab. A few employees came out to hug him good-bye.

Digory rushed from his room and noticed his father had left the office. He quickly went over to the desk and looked in his fathers top drawer which was supposed to be locked and it was like a bank in the drawer. Digory pulled out a hundred and fifty and looked around caustiously to see if some one was spying on him. He dashed out quickly with the money in his pocket running down stairs.

"Digory." Derek spoke on the first floor. "Why are you in a hurry?" He was standing with his company men again and they were all looking at him as though he was about to cause some type of trouble.

"I want to go tell Harry good-bye." Digory said placing his hand on the front door knob after placing a coat on him.

"Alright, and not for too long okay Digory you need to get ready for the party." Derek said.

Digory rolled his eyes slightly. "Okay." He opened the door and caught Harry just in time as he was loading up.

"Harry have this extra money." Digory handed Harry the one hundred and fifty dollars. "This will help out your family get into better schools and a great college." Digory smiled.

Harry slowly took the money and smiled. "Thank you lad."

They hugged and said good-bye. Digory reminded Harry to write him once he was settled.

Once Digory was back into his room he was now feeling better to write his reply to Polly. As he was about to begin Derek opened Digory's door. "Digory your mother is back now get ready."

"I'm still not done with Polly's telegram yet." Digory sighed closing his eyes. He should of pulled the bull by the horns and had gotten done with it when he had the chance.

"What did you waste your time one for the past hour?" Derek asked sarcastically. "I'd better see you in the dressing room in three minutes tops."

Derek left and also left the door open.

One day wasted on a reply to Polly, Digory thought. He'd rather be spending his Christmas with her.


	3. Christmas Party

**Third Part. Please enjoy and please send in reviews!!!**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Digory quickly followed his fathers' orders and was in the dressing room within two minutes. First Digory went behind the screen and a man was about to follow asking him if he wanted any help. Digory held his hand up.

"It's alright," Digory told him politely.

Digory took his regular suit off and started dressing himself in the suit his father should have never paid for in the first place. For one the bow tie was very hard to do since it was very long and his finger ripped through it.

Derek gasped as heard the ripple of the bow tie. Digory looked over at his father embarrassed with his mouth wide open. Derek stomped over to Digory and straightened him up.

"Let me do it for you." Derek said lacing Digory's bow.

"I think the tux looks better without the bow." Digory said looking across in to a mirror ahead of him.

Derek chuckled sarcastically. "You'll think a Spanish horse would look good with a wild mustang. The bow stays" Derek finished tying Digory's bow at his lat statement. "Also, learn how to tie a bow Digory. A man is not confident if he does not know how."

Digory rolled his eyes at his fathers' last statement and waited for him to leave the room to go up to the mirror and loosen the tie since it felt as if it was strangling him. Digory did a few last touches on his hair and to please his father sprayed some cologne on him and was ready to greet the guests.

Before Digory had the chance to look away from the mirror a familiar man thrusted the door open. Digory couldn't believe it. He smiled in the mirror at the man.

"Guess who nephew!" The man hysterically proclaimed as if he drank all the wine for the party.

"Uncle Andrew!" Digory turned and held his hand out to greet his uncle he'd not seen in almost two years.

"Hullo now, I liked how that rhymed Digory." Andrew ignored Digory's hand and picked him up in a hug over his shoulder. Digory laughed and touched a piece of his uncles' hair. "I can see the grey leaving you now much better since last time." It was now starting to look naturally blonde again.

Uncle Andrew placed Digory down on the ground and Digory looked in the mirror brushing his messed up hair to the sides again but got messed up again when his uncle Andrew grasped and shaked Digory's arms.

"Guess what?" Andrew quickly stated.

Digory couldn't stop chuckling. "What?"

"Your father and my great sister of your mother are having me stay here." Andrew made an ecstatic face at the end waiting for Digory to do some hoorah cheer.

Digory kept his smile but was not too ecstatic as he already knew. "Actually it was me and my mums' idea to have you stay here." Digory patted his uncles' chest."Now that you are leaving the black magic ways of being a magician we want to make sure that you stay out of mischief."

Andrew didn't look to happy. "Why- why does Letty have to stay here?"

Digory smirked here. Andrew and Letty have not been getting along for years now. They go at each other like zoo monkeys all the time and can never agree on anything.

"Be nice Uncle Andrew, your rooms are far apart from each other so don't worry." Digory explained. "She needs the break away from London as it is."

"I assume so." Andrew cringed. "Just don't expect me to play nice if she starts anything with me."

"Sure Andrew." Digory joked. "Just start to really expect my mum getting her broom and bash you up side your head twenty times with it if the fights tend to get a bit dirty."

Andrew cringed some more walking to the door. "Let's hope that will never become an issue. I'm sorry but I smell your mother's lovely Christmas cookies." Andrew waited a few seconds and dashed out the door.

Digory chuckled. He was happy to see his uncle back to normal like he was before. Digory gave one last look in the mirror feeling as if something was going to happen tonight and fixed his hair again before going down stairs to the party.

****************************************************************************

At the party James Thorn was already downstairs swooning Carol Wellman with his gestures of getting her some wine and sweet talk. She seemed to of enjoyed his company but kept glancing around for Digory. She wore her hair half up in shiny almost bleach blonde curls that reached down to her waist and she wore a light metallic pink under dress and a white over dress with flower pedal garments of red, pink and purple. She wore dangling earrings the same color of her under dress and a silver neckless. James didn't dress too special as he was not wealthy as the others around the party. He was practically wearing the same thing at the suit store, which was a brown coat and black pants.

Carol glanced over looking James up and down. "How rich is your family again?" She asked.

"We became rich with five thousand pounds just three months ago when my father invented safer stirrups on saddles." James replied nudging himself closer to Carol.

Carol backed off two inches with her upper body as he leaned in. James felt awkward and backed off.

"You want to know how fast my great grandfather earned twelve thousand pounds?" Carol asked cocking her hair to the side.

"Yes, sure," James urged acting interested.

"For inventing safer saddles," Carol grinned and walked away from James slowly.

James stood in the same spot blankly for a few seconds and walked off the opposite way.

"Mr. Kirke you have a very magnificent tree this year," Jennifer Wellman told Derek. Jennifer is Carol's mother. She would probably be the most lustful woman in their town. Every week or month she would have a thing for another man besides her husband Daniel. She thinks she's the most beautiful too and that Carol comes second behind her. If she thought this to be true then Digory did not know why she was very jealous of his mother.

Derek turned from looking at the thirty feet decorated Christmas tree towards Jennifer. "Hullo and thank you." He smiled and looked away. He knew everything about her like Digory did. He was not going to fall for it.

Jennifer kept standing there smiling and Derek noticed. He walked over to his wife and wrapped his arm around her to see what she was doing.

Uncle Andrew stood against a pillar in the great room eating a piece of turkey and drank his wine every ten seconds back and forth. Coming from behind him was Aunt Letty with a big purse in her hands and wacked Andrew from beside him with a scowl on her face.

Andrew looked over and choked on his wine with laughter. "Letty, its Christmas not Halloween." He said as looked up and down at his sister. Letty wore her brown hair up with a small hat to fit her head of a daisy, a purple dress with fake fur around her shoulders as a coat and heavy makeup. "The deep eye shadow and blush does not make you look any younger."

Letty narrowed her eyes at Andrew for a few seconds. "I really do not want to talk to you but here it goes, rule number one, do not talk me as long as I live here, rule number two, leave my poor little dog Snickers alone. You've already traumatized him with your face. Rule number three, do not touch my belongings, rul-"

"What are you doing Letty?" Andrew interrupted. "I don't have time to listen to your rules when you should listen to mine."

"Rule number one; do not talk to me as long as I live here, Andrew, I already called it out first." Aunt Letty grew angry.

"What is that ugly thing in the middle of your dress Letty?" Andrew pointed changing the subject.

"My friend gave me this it's my broach." Letty said about a few inches away to almost yelling.

"It's a what?" Andrew leaned in closer.

"A broach." Letty said slowly so he could comprehend.

"A roach?"

"A broach you fool!"

Andrew began chuckling. "Oh goodness first you play with fire ants and now you are wearing roaches." Andrew was making his way around her. "Careful, I here the longer you wear something the more likely it will try to mate with you." Andrew scattered his fingers along Letty's back neck jokingly.

Letty jumped and groaned frustrated watching Andrew walk off.

******************************************************************************

Digory was now coming down the stairs and he smiled at the sight of his Aunt Letty. Letty forced herself to smile for her best nephew and ran up the stairs towards Digory.

"Hey Letty," Digory said giving her a tight embrace. "What's wrong?" he asked her when she saw her expression.

"It's nothing, just Andrew being the rat that he always is." She told him.

Digory waved his finger. "I had a talk with Andrew not too long ago to behave himself around you."

Letty placed a hand over her chest with a smile lifting her head as if she was the better one who was well mannered.

"That goes for you too Aunt Letty." Digory added.

"I seriously did nothing except prepare him my rules and then he made fun of my broach."

Digory chuckled. "I missed you so much."

"I'm not the only one," Aunt Letty looked at him with a smile as they came to the end of the stair.

"Huh?" Digory curiously asked raing his eyebrow at his aunt.

"I have a surprise for you Digory." Aunt Letty said leading Digory to the door.

"Digory!"

Digory looked to see Carol coming towards him. She looked stunning as ever but Digory felt anxiety more then he felt butterflies.

Carol smiled at him and gently took his wrists. "Come dance with me please. James Thorn wont stop following me around."

Digory urged his wrists free. "I will just as soon as my aunt is finished showing me something. Promise."

Carol crossed her arms waiting impatiently for him to come back after he was shown something.

"You have a surprise for me outside Aunt Letty?" Digory grinned.

"Yes, but don't worry I just got here six minutes ago so she has not been waiting outside in the cold forever." Aunt Letty said.

Digory's eyes grew big. "She?"

Digory cut across his aunt walking fast to the front door and opened it. His arm dropped down by his side as if it was jello when he saw her. his face brightened more then ever verses seeing Andrew and Letty again.

"Hello Digory," Polly Plummer spoke flawlessly with a smile holding her hands together in front of her as her straight long dark blonde hair hung over her right side.

Digory was speechless for a few moments and walked up to embrace her softly in his arms. "I missed you a lot Polly." He told her.

Carol watched their hug closely and wondered when it would end.

Digory and Polly had been hugging for a long time that even all the sixty guests stopped what they were doing to see it too.

Digory let go of the hug but he was still holding on to Polly's arms. She was shaking a bit. Digory chuckled.

"Come inside where it's warm." Digory brought her in without taking his eyes off from her.

"Yes alright," Polly said.

The both did not know what to say to each other at first since it had been a long time since they've seen each other.

"I love your house," Polly added.

"Thank you, and you're welcome to feel at home here anytime." Digory said.

The both smiled at each other for a few seconds when the orchestra started to play another song that was slow.

"Oh how I love this song, it's a masterpiece," Polly said excitedly.

"You want a dance?" Digory asked.

"Yes I'd love to," Polly smiled.

Digory exchanged his arm to Polly and she exchanged hers to his.


End file.
